


Just Another Voice

by theirroyalhighness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), syndicate meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirroyalhighness/pseuds/theirroyalhighness
Summary: Technoblade hears about Tommy's death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Just Another Voice

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a mess tbh. maybe it should have stayed in my head.  
> this is the characters, not ccs. hope you enjoy

“So you guys don’t know then,” Ranboo said.

“Know what?” Phil asked. 

Techno was wondering the same thing, though the voices in his head were mildly distracting, yelling about crabs and Tubbo being gone. He hadn’t seen Tubbo in god knows how long. The crabs were a normal thing for the voices to say, Tubbo was not. 

“Um…” Ranboo started. “Oh why did it have to be me that’s the only one that knows,” he muttered. “Um, you remember Tommy, right?” 

“Oh, I hate that guy,” Techno said immediately. “Screw that guy.” Niki and Phil both had their own things to say. The voices began to start saying things like “uh-oh” but the Tubbo crab raves were still going on. Sometimes Techno wondered if the voices knew more than he did. 

_ “Ay Technoblade, what’s the worst word you know?” _

“He got trapped in the prison, with Dream,” Ranboo said, tapping his fingers on the table. “And, um, he’s dead.” 

Phil shook his head, sitting up in his chair some. “Nah. Nah. Nah, you’re joking.” 

Niki’s face scrunched up as she said, “What?” 

In all honesty, Techno was kinda with them. Tommy? Dead? That kid didn’t die. “Nah, that’s just… have you seen his body?” Bodies proved a death. Word of mouth did not. Despite his claim, he felt a distant ache in his chest. Word of mouth could be wrong, but it could also be right. For now, he couldn't be sure. 

But why did it matter? Why did he care? Tommy was nothing but trouble. Good riddance. 

The room was a mess of denial; Niki and Phil both repeating their sentiment that Tommy couldn’t possibly be dead. Ranboo denied their denial. It was chaotic for a moment. Techno threw in another question about seeing the body. Really seeing the body was the ultimate proof that someone was dead. He’d seen Wilbur’s dead body. He’d seen Schlatt’s. They were both undeniably dead. Could Ranboo say the same about Tommy?

“Sam, Sam told me,” Ranboo said. “Sam told me outside of the prison that Tommy was dead. I mean, if you look at- he hasn’t been here for a while. It’s only supposed to last seven days, I think, but like, yeah, he hasn’t been out for like eleven and Sam said that he died.” 

“How did he die?” Niki asked. “Do you know?” 

“Yeah, I was talking with Sam,” Ranboo said into his hand before running them through his hair. The kid seemed stressed. Rip. “Dream, uh, beat him to death, actually.” 

“Yooo, that’s a pog. Alright, well, moving on,” Techno said. “Hated that guy anyways.” Because he did. He did hate him. This was the kid that betrayed him. The kid that never listened to any of his teachings. The kid who he was once willing to fight the world for before he turned his back on him. 

But this was also the kid who he’d joked around with for weeks. The kid he’d shown his vast collections of wither skulls to. The kid he’d given a Christmas present. The kid he was willing to fight the world for.

“Techno, geez,” Phil scolded through awkward laughter. 

“Hated that guy,” he repeated. “Look, I don’t want to speak ill of the dead, but I’m just sayin’.”

“Techno has all the reasons,” Niki said. 

And he did! This wasn’t the kid who he’d shared his home with. That wasn’t the person who died. The person who died was the one that betrayed him. The one who had his trust and threw it to the side. The one who might as well have spat in his face with how he treated him. Techno didn’t care about Tommy and he had all the reasons not to. 

“Do you know how many chances I gave that guy.” Techno said. “And every time, he was like ‘screw you Technoblade! I’m gonna hang out with all the guys who stabbed me in the back and sent me into exile!’ so at this point,” he paused, sighing. That dumb kid. “At this point, it’s not really my problem, you know? You feel me?” 

“Okay,” Phil said in his disappointed voice. “Techno has a heart in there somewhere, I promise.” 

And yet, all he could hear were the voices, screaming and shouting that Tommy was gone. They were overjoyed and by all means he should be too. All the same, another voice filled his head.

_ “Hey! Hey, hey Techno!” _

It wasn’t real. It was less real than the other voices. It didn’t matter. Tommy’s death didn’t matter because Techno didn’t care. Let his memories of Tommy sink to the bottom of his mind, or let them rise to the surface. Either way it didn’t matter. Just one more voice to add to the collection. 


End file.
